Friends With Benefits
by L-mouss
Summary: Pertama kali Naruto melihat Kakashi, dia berpikir apakah dia bisa membatalkan wawancara ini karena hanya melihat tatapan orang itu saja, Naruto yakin dia akan dimakan hidup-hidup. Tapi ya, setelahnya dia tidak menyesal sama sekali telah membantu Gaara dengan wawancaranya. Fifty Shade AU!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not take any profits from this. Thank you.

Warning: Boys love, obviously. In alternate universe – modern setting; in alternate universe – fifty shade fusion. A city i create called Hokka. An implisit scene of BDSM. A lil' out of character. Abuse of lifestyle, music, art, literature, pop and urban culture. Minor Character abuse (not in a bad way). Typo, because it's 13k full of word, and no matter how many time i edited it, i think there's still typo here. Finnaly, KakaNaru, just in case thou art wondering.

Ini bukan pure romance, ini bukan pure BDSM, ini adalah cerita romance dengan family, a lil friendship, hurt/comfort, fluffy, stupidity, BDSM, past tragedy and bomber Minato diselipin ke dalam. Oh dan nyenggol film dan game favorite.

Ini adalah hasil dari teman-temanku nonton film fifty shade of grey, lalu mereka bilang soal bagaimana kalau itu mereka dan salah satu temanku bilang bagaimana kalau seseorang bikin cerita tentang itu. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah melihat filmnya maupun membaca novelnya fifty shade of grey. Waktu temanku meminta ini, aku kebanyakan nyari referensi di fandom barat mengenai BDSM dan sepertinya cerita ini banyak kepengaruh dari fiksi-fiksi itu.

Selamat datang di dunia KakaNaru-ku.

Consider yourself warned and Enjoy please!

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Friends With Benefits

* * *

Hari selasa, sabtu, dan minggu adalah hari bebas untuk Naruto. Selama selasa, waktu kuliahnya dimulai dari jam empat sore sampai setengah enam. Selama sabtu dia tidak kuliah, tapi masih kerja di salah satu kedai ramen di kota ini selama enam jam. Hari minggu sama dengan hari sabtu. Jadi jika dia tidak mempunyai tugas untuk dikerjakan, maka dia punya waktu kosong yang banyak.

Karena itulah, hari selasa pukul delapan lewat beberapa menit ini, Naruto sedang bermalas-malasan di apartemen kelewat sederhana dua kamar yang ditinggalinya bersama Gaara; sahabatnya. Ini bukan apartemen yang pas standar, melainkan ini adalah apartemen di bawah standar. Tapi walau begitu dia merasa nyaman tinggal di sini.

Televisi tua di hadapannya mengeluarkan suara yang diselingi pasir. Gambar yang berkabur terus muncul di layar kaca, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membaik dengan sendirinya.

Naruto menatap semua itu dari sofa mereka; terlentang dengan posisi tidak normal tapi terasa nyaman. Matanya memberat dan sedikit lagi akan menutut sempurna saat dia mendengarnya. Suara Gaara yang serak akibat demam dan flu memanggil namanya.

"Apa!?" jawab Naruto, mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah satu-satunya koridor di apartemen mereka. Lima detik kemudian, Gaara muncul dengan wajah pucat, menutupi hidungnya dengan sapu tangan dan mengenakan baju berlebih yang memang normal untuk orang sakit. Dan dia memegang map di salah satu tangannya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Gaara dengan suara yang terhalangi sapu tangan.

"Ya?"

Sesaat kemudian Gaara duduk di samping Naruto, menaruh map itu di atas pangkuannya. "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada janji wawancara dengan CEO Hatake Industries untuk koran kampus, tapi kamu lihat bagaimana keadaanku kan?" kata Gaara sambil menyeka hidungnya lagi. "Jadi tolong bantu aku. Hari ini kamu punya banyak waktu kosong kan? Tolong gantikan diriku untuk pergi mewawancarai orang―em ... Hatake Kakashi di kantornya."

"Oh aku pernah dengar namanya. Dan kudengar orangnya sangat sibuk―menguasai setengah distrik di kota besar ini. Jadi bagaimana kamu bisa mempunyai janji untuk wawancara dengannya? Serius, kedengarannya mustahil. Untuk apa seseorang seperti dia mau diwawancarai jurnalis kampus? Dan bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jangan tanya aku. Tawaran ini diterima saja sudah untung buatku. Jadi bisa bantu aku tidak? Tolonglah, aku tidak mungkin meminta menunda wawancara ini. Dan tidak mungkin aku pergi ke sana dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku diusir bahkan sebelum aku masuk ke dalam kantornya."

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau aku pergi menggantikanmu? Aku kan tidak bekerja untuk koran kampus sepertimu? Bagaimana kalau aku ketahuan dan mereka mengusirku? Aku tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan padaku."

Gaara menyeka hidungnya lagi; untuk waktu yang lama jika dibandingkan dengan waktu normal. "Dia tidak akan tahu. Aku tidak mengirim identitasku sewaktu meminta waktunya. Kamu tinggal berpura-pura menjadi jurnalis, menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan setelah itu semuanya selesai. Bawa pulang rekamannya untuk kuperiksa dan semuanya selesai. Ayolah, kali ini saja aku minta tolong seperti ini. Ini penting soalnya."

Menarik napas panjang, Naruto mendesah. "Kamu mengganggu jam-jam malasku. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Oh ba―" Batuk menginterupsi omongan Gaara. Dengan tampang emosi pada penyakitnya, Gaara menyeka hidungnya lagi. "Periksa map itu. Di dalamnya ada pertanyaan yang harus ditanyakan pada orang itu. Dan tunggu di sini." Dia terbatuk lagi. "Oh, Demi Tuhan, aku benci flu. Tunggu di sini aku akan mengambil peralatanku. Aku akan memberi tahu orang seperti apa Hatake itu."

"O ... ke."

Naruto membuka map itu; menemukan satu lembar kertas dengan daftar pertanyaan. Sedetik kemudian dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, untuk apa Gaara membuat daftar pertanyaan ini dan menyimpannya di dalam map? Bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan ya? Tapi sudahlah, Naruto bukan jurnalis jadi dia tidak berhak untuk meragukan Gaara.

Dua menit kemudian Gaara muncul dan menaruh perekam suara di atas pangkuan Naruto. "Baik, yang harus kamu―"Batuk sekaligus bersin menginterupsinya kali ini. "Oke, dengarkan ini saja. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan ini panjang lebar padamu tanpa membuat tekanan darahku tetap normal. Hatake Kakashi itu salah satu orang paling berkuasa di kota ini. Tangan kanannya adalah Shiranui Genma. Jika bertanya, kamu harus berhati-hati padanya. Dan―" Batuk dan bersin menginterupsinya lagi. "Oh ya Tuhan―demi pasir Shukaku! Berhentilah memotong perkataanku! Dengar, selama kamu menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam, kamu akan baik-baik saja."

Selama penjelasan Gaara, Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Jarang sekali Gaara sakit seperti ini. Dia menahan tertawa karena dia tidak ingin dinilai teman yang tertawa di atas penderitaan teman lain. Tapi serius, Gaara mengutuk penyakitnya adalah hal yang lucu. Dan tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain adalah hal yang paling memuaskan.

"Sudahlah, kamu tenang saja. Aku bisa melakukannya. Lebih baik kamu istirahat sana, Gaara, sebelum penyakitmu tambah parah," usul Naruto, mengusir Gaara secara halus.

Gaara mengangguk, sudah pasti berpikir untuk segera istirahat. "Ingat, janjinya jam sebelas. Wawancara ini sangat penting untukku. Jangan sampai terlambat ke sana."

"Oh tenang saja."

* * *

XxX

* * *

Pukul sepuluh tepat Naruto baru sadar bahwa dia harusnya sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap. Dia sempat lupa kalau dia seharusnya menggantikan tugas Gaara, karena terlalu tenggelam pada film baru yang dia temukan di televisi tentang robot-robot menguasai dunia. Saat kakinya menyentuh perekam suara yang ditaruh di atas meja bundar kecil di depannya, barulah dia sadar akan perubahan di jadwalnya.

Dengan malas dia bangun dan memasuki kamar mandi mereka. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dan Naruto sudah selesai bersiap, dia mencoba mengingat kembali apa saja yang perlu dia lakukan. Pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh empat menit Naruto keluar dengan mengenakan tas belakang yang diisi alat perekam suara Gaara dan beberapa barang yang sering dia bawa.

Setelah dia turun dari bus, di sinilah dia berdiri.

Uzumaki Naruto―dua puluh empat tahun, mahasiswa bahasa dan literatur Universitas Negeri Hokka, semester empat―menatap gedung pencakar langit di depannya dengan decakan kagum. Entah berapa lantai gedung ini tapi yang pastinya puluhan.

Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya dia memasuki gedung pencakar langit. Cukup memalukan memang tapi sebelumnya dia tidak pernah punya alasan untuk memasuki gedung seperti ini. Dan untuk alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, ada perasaan gugup menghinggapi dirinya.

Sudah tepat pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh lima menit, tapi Naruto masih berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan gedung ini. Bukan salahnya kalau dia merasa gugup. Lagipula masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum waktu pertemuan.

 _Tenanglah Naruto. Kamu bisa melakukan ini. Ini bukan akhir dunia dan semua akan berjalan dengan lancar._

Akhirnya Naruto memilih masuk, setelah terus-terusan menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin karena dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap kriminal―ya karena itulah dia merasa gugup.

Lantai satu gedung ini sangat ... luar biasa. Besar dan mewah dan sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari gedung kuliahnya. Dinding bagian luarnya menggunakan kaca, dan bagian dalamnya―semua tampak mengkilap bak marbel. Mungkin ini marbel mungkin juga bukan, tapi yang pasti ini kelihatan sangat mewah dan berkelas. Ada satu lampu kendil raksasa menggantung di tengah ruangan; lampu kendil raksasa pertama yang dilihat Naruto secara langsung.

Mencoba untuk tidak tampak seperti orang aneh yang berdiri dan menganga pada desain interior ruangan ini, Naruto melangkah menuju meja resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Pak?" tanya sang Resepsionis tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas yang tengah dikerjakannya.

"Er ... aku ingin bertemu dengan Bapak Hatake Kakashi."

"Sudah buat janji sebelumnya?" tanya si Resepsionis lagi masih tidak menatap Naruto.

"Oh ya. Wawancara dari jurnalis koran Uni Hokka, pukul sebelas hari ini."

Kali ini si Resepsionis mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dari atas ke bawah; seolah menilai status pakaiannya. Oh bukan salahnya jika dia menggunakan baju kaos hitam dilapisi jaket jingga dan celana jins levis yang―untungnya―baru dicuci. Tapi walau si Resepsionis menatapnya seperti itu, dia tidak mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sambil berbicara di telepon wanita itu terus melihatnya. Dia cukup cantik, dan jika Naruto jujur, wajahnya pantas untuk ditaruh di depan majalah _lifestyle_ mingguan.

Menaruh telepon yang digunakannya, si Resepsionis menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk. "Silahkan tunggu di sana, Tuan Hatake sebentar lagi akan menemui kamu. Oh siapa nama anda?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Baik Tuan Uzumaki, nanti akan saya beritahu lebih lanjut."

Naruto sempat melihat namanya di atas meja. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk memanggilnya menggunakan nama itu di kepalanya, bukan dengan nama si Resepsionis. Ayame, tanpa marga. Setidaknya Ayame lebih baik untuk memanggil seseorang daripada Resepsionis. Perasaan Naruto mengatakan, biar pun Ayame tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, wanita ini adalah orang baik.

Ponsel merek lama miliknya digunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu menunggu. Ketika Naruto mulai nyaman dengan apa yang dia mainkan di ponselnya, Ayame datang mendekatinya dan berkata, "Tuan Uzumaki, silahkan ikut denganku."

Ayame menunggu hingga Naruto berdiri dan berjalan di sampingnya, lalu wanita itu mulai berjalan ke arah lift. Dia berhenti di depan seorang yang mengenakan pakaian satpam dan berkata padanya, "Denka, bisa tolong jaga mejaku sebentar. Aku harus ke atas, tidak lama."

Saat Satpam itu mengangguk, Ayame berjalan lagi dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang persis seperti anak ayam.

Di dalam lift, Ayame menekan tombol lima puluh tiga―bukan yang teratas tapi merupakan nomor yang cukup tinggi.

Saat lift mulai terangkat, Naruto mundur dan bersandar pada dinding lift; seperti yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali lift mulai terangkat. Naruto dapat menghitung dengan jari berapa kali dia naik lift sebelumnya. Sampai sekarang dia masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri pada perasaan _vertigo_ yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali naik lift. Perasaan pusing aneh yang dirasakan seolah Naruto tidak berpijak pada permukaan tetap. Itulah mengapa dia selalu bersandar untuk menyembunyikan rasa pusing dan malu karena hal ini.

Ayame mengetahuinya karena dia tiba-tiba berkata, "Pertama kali naik lift?"

"Uh, tidak. Yang ketujuh sebenarnya," jawab Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap wanita yang kini tengah tersenyum memandangnya. Wanita itu membawa _Ipad_ di tangannya, dan _Ipad_ itu dipeluknya ke dada.

"Kamu datang dari kota kecil ya?"

Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, Naruto menjawab, "Ya, Konoha. Tidak ada gedung setinggi ini di sana. Dan lift sangat jarang ada di kota itu."

"Ah, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya pusing ketika baru pertama naik lift. Aku juga datang dari kota kecil, bersebelahan dengan Konoha sebenarnya."

Naruto tahu bahwa Ayame ingin dia menebak kota yang dimaksudnya, jadi itulah yang dia lakukan. "Kota Moya?"

"Ya Moya, " kata Ayame sambil tersenyum lebar. "Entah bagaimana kelihatannya sekarang. Aku belum pulang untuk melihatnya."

Benarkan firasat Naruto. Wanita ini adalah orang baik yang enak diajak bicara.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sih, soalnya aku juga belum pulang sejak aku mulai kuliah di sini. Maklumlah, menghemat biaya. Tapi dua tahun yang lalu, ketika aku lewat kota itu untuk sampai ke mari―ada pembangunan besar-besaran sedang dilakukan."

"Ah ya, mereka sedang membangun _Mall_. Proyek perusahaan ini. Oh ya ampun, di mana sopan santunku," Ayame menyodorkan tangannya dan Naruto menyalaminya, "Ayame, Mizu Ayame."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ya, a―" Ayame menghentikan perkataannya saat lift itu berhenti di lantai dua puluh dan dua orang (pria dan wanita) masuk ke dalamnya. Dia tetap diam, hingga Naruto yakin dia tidak nyaman mengobrol saat ada orang lain di dekatnya.

Kedua orang itu nampaknya pergi ke lantai yang sama, karena si wanita menekan tombol tiga puluh dua, tapi si pria hanya berdiri menunggu. Mungkin mereka mengira Naruto tidak menyadarinya tapi sesekali mereka melihat ke arahnya seolah melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Dugaan Naruto adalah orang ini juga ikut menilai status pakaiannya.

Lift itu berhenti di lantai tiga puluh dua. Dua orang itu keluar, dan hanya saat pintu lift tertutup kembali baru Ayame mulai berbicara, "Dengar Naruto―boleh aku panggil seperti itu? Aku bosan dengan segala formalitas," ketika Naruto mengangguk, dia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tahu apa kamu akan selamat menghadapi Tuan Hatake."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Tidak ada orang yang pernah datang kemari untuk mewawancarai Tuan Hatake mengenakan pakaian sepertimu. Sebenarnya tidak ada orang yang datang ke kantor ini menggunakan pakaian sepertimu. Itulah mengapa orang-orang melihatmu, jika kamu penasaran."

"O ... ke," katanya perlahan. Ya mungkin dia memang sedikit khawatir akan penampilannya sekarang. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk membatalkan semua ini, jadi dia hanya harus melewatinya.

"Tidak, tidak, kamu tidak mengerti. Tuan Hatake itu sangat mengerikan," kata Ayame, maju beberapa langkah dan menggenggam bahu Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kami semua yang bekerja di sini takut dengannya karena kehadirannya saja bisa mengintimidasi semua orang yang ada di dekatnya."

Oke, Naruto mulai panik tapi dia mencoba menyembunyikannya. "Er ... tapi dia pernah diwawancarai oleh orang lain kan? Dan mereka baik-baik saja kan setelahnya?"

"Mereka memang kelihatan baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah selesai wawancara, aku bisa melihat bagaimana mereka terlihat seperti seseorang yang diangkat bebannya. Ada yang terlihat gemetar walau mencoba menyembunyikannya."

"Memangnya mereka diapakan saat wawancara?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu adalah rahasia orang-orang yang ditugaskan di lantai lima puluh tiga. Yang pasti, semua orang yang selesai mewawancarainya keliahatan baik-baik saja di luar, tapi di dalamnya mereka hancur."

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang yang secara tidak disadari telah ditahannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu, Naruto. Kamu adalah orang yang asik diajak berteman. Dan kamu berhak diberi peringatan terlebih dahulu, apalagi dengan pakaianmu yang seperti ini. Jika kamu selamat dari sini aku ingin kita bisa berteman lebih jauh."

 _Jika kamu selamat dari sini._ Ya Tuhan, kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah pesan kematian.

"O ... ke. Huh, tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan, dan kamu sendiri juga tidak buruk." Lalu dia menengok ke atas dan melihat bahwa di sana ada satu kamera CCTV. "Er ... Ayame? Apa tidak masalah kita membicarakan bosmu di sini saat ada kamera CCTV di atas?"

"Oh tidak masalah, mereka tidak bisa mendengar ucapan kita. Hanya bisa melihat gambarnya." Ayame kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada pundak Naruto dan kembali berdiri di depan lift. Ekspresinya kembali profesional karena mereka tinggal selantai lagi.

'Ding,' kata lift itu, dan Naruto kembali berpikir bahwa belum terlambatkah dia untuk membatalkan semua ini?

Ayame keluar dan Naruto mengikutinya. Dia berbicara sebentar dengan resepsionis lain yang ada di lantai ini lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto. Ketika dia berjalan melewati Naruto dia sempat membisikkan, "Semoga berhasil," dengan nada yang sepelan mungkin. Lalu Ayame masuk ke dalam lift dan menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu itu.

Wanita penjaga resepsionis ini benar-benar cantik. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Naruto baru sadar bahwa setiap orang yang bekerja di tempat ini, wajahnya bisa dipajang di depan majalah _lifestyle._

Wanita itu seperti pekerja-pekerja yang lain, juga menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah; tentunya menilai status pakaian Naruto. Kemudian dia menggeleng, seolah tidak percaya dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto. Bangsat―dalam sekejap Naruto langsung tidak menyukainya. Karena inilah Naruto tidak menyibukkan dirinya untuk tahu namanya.

Kemudian wanita itu bangun dan menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Dia menuntun Naruto ke salah satu pintu yang ada di lantai itu dan menyuruhnya menunggu.

Resepsionis lantai ini lalu mengetuk dan membuka sedikit pintu ini untuk menengok ke dalam. Berbicara sebentar kemudian dia menutup pintu itu kembali dan menatap Naruto. "Anda sudah ditunggu di dalam," kata wanita itu kemudian berlalu pergi.

Menarik napas panjang, Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri, 'Ini dia, kamu bisa melakukannya Naruto. Kamu bisa.'

Setelahnya dia merasa lucu karena ini bahkan lebih buruk dari ketegangan yang dia rasakan saat menghadapi ujian akhir di sekolah menengah atas.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Dalam bayangan Naruto, Hatake Kakashi itu orang tua berusia enam puluh tahun yang gendut dan menyedihkan. Wajahnya penuh keriput akibat terus-terusan berpikir soal perusahaannya. Dan selalu marah pada pekerjanya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ah, dia seharusnya berkonsultasi dulu dengan google agar persiapannya jauh lebih matang. Dia harusnya bertanya pada Gaara seperti apa rupa Hatake Kakashi bukannya menyimpulkan sendiri. Karena jujur, dia tidak siap untuk berhadapan dengan ini.

Hatake Kakashi lebih muda tiga dekade daripada perkiraan Naruto. Dan sepuluh kali lebih tampan dari hampir semua orang yang pernah ditemuinya. Dia memiliki rambut putih perak, yang dibentuk jabrik sembarangan jika dilihat sepintas. Matanya berbeda warna―Naruto ingat Sakura pernah memberitahunya istilah mata itu adalah Heterokromia―dan ada bekas goresan luka di mata kirinya; mungkin itu yang membuatnya berwarna merah. Dan satu tahi lalat di bagian dagu kanan yang―jujur―tidak sama sekali mengurangi ketampanannya.

Saat Naruto baru melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dia langsung disambut oleh tatapan Hatake. Saat itu juga dia mengerti mengapa orang-orang yang selesai mewawancarai Hatake seolah mengalami ujian mental.

Tatapan orang ini dingin, tajam dan menusuk hingga ke dalam. Tatapannya sama dengan tatapan predator sebelum memangsa korbannya―dan sebagian dari diri Naruto percaya bahwa orang ini sepertinya memakan hidup-hidup musuhnya. Dia bagaikan ikan duyung dalam film _pirates of the caribbean_ ; rupawan tapi mematikan.

Sekarang Naruto menyesal tidak membatalkan semuanya saat masih di lift.

Ruangan kerja Hatake hampir sama besar dengan luas keseluruhan apartemen Naruto. Interior-interior yang menghiasi tempat ini, Naruto yakin, harganya jauh lebih mahal daripada biaya kuliahnya.

Ada beberapa orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya; mungkin asistennya. Orang-orang itu juga ikut menatap dirinya tapi tatapan mereka tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan tatapan Hatake.

Naruto berdiri diam di tempat selama beberapa saat sebelum dia sadar bahwa dia akan membuat keadaan menjadi canggung jika dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dan ya ampun, apa yang harus dia katakan? Gaara tidak memberitahukannya apapun soal hal ini. Karena itulah dia dengan gugup maju beberapa langkah sambil berkata, "Uh ... Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan ..." dia berhenti berkata saat Hatake hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Ya Tuhan, apa dia salah bicara? Wajahnya memanas karena malu luar biasa dan sekarang dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Naruto tidak keberatan jika tiba-tiba lantai yang dia pijaki berlubang. Tidak masalah jika dia harus terjatuh dari lantai lima puluh tiga―bahkan lebih baik lagi kalau saat menyentuh tanah, tanah itu menyerapnya dan menguburnya dalam-dalam.

"Uh ..."

"Duduklah," Hatake tiba-tiba berkata dan dia tidak tahu mau berterima kasih atau marah karena semua ini disebabkan oleh Hatake. Dia segera duduk dan melepaskan tas belakangnya. Mengeluarkan perekam suara (dia sudah memeriksa kasetnya sebelum pergi), dan mengeluarkan kertas pertanyaannya (dia sudah mengeluarkannya kertas pertanyaan dari dalam map sebelumnya). Dia menaruh perekam suara itu di atas meja dan memegang kertas itu dengan kedua tangan. Setelahnya dia bingung mau melakukan apa, karena itu dia hanya terdiam.

Lalu Hatake tiba-tiba berkata, "Apalagi yang kamu tunggu? Mulailah." Suara baritonnya membuat Naruto terkejut dan dia menahan keinginannya untuk menggaruk belakang kepala.

Naruto menyalakan perekam suara Gaara dan mulai menanyakan pertanyaan pertama.

Semuanya berjalan normal; jauh lebih baik dari yang Naruto harapkan. Ketika Naruto melayangkan pertanyaan pertama, dia juga baru sadar bahwa asisten-asisten Hatake semuanya sudah kembali bekerja―menyodorkan dokumen demi dokumen ke depannya (baik dalam bentuk kertas maupun tablet). Naruto mengira bahwa orang mengerikan di depannya ini tidak mendengarkan (toh dia sedang membaca salah satu dokumennya) tapi dia malah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan dipikirkan matang-matang dan dilengkapi detail yang hebat. Lebih luar biasanya lagi, dia menjawab Naruto sementara membaca dokumen yang disodorkan oleh asistennya.

Hatake membuktikan bahwa dia tidak hanya memiliki aura mengerikan dan wajah tampan, tapi juga skill yang luar biasa dan otak yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Tidak banyak pria yang bisa melakukan beberapa kegiatan sekaligus. Dia adalah epitome dari orang sempurna yang Naruto anggap tidak pernah ada.

Dalam hati, Naruto sangat berterima kasih karena Hatake jarang melihat ke arahnya. Itu membuat rasa gugupnya tidak seberat di awal pertemuan dan membuatnya mengatakan semua pertanyaan tanpa terbata-bata.

Terkadang ketika Naruto melihat ke arah pekerja yang ada di sekeliling Hatake, dia merasa bingung. Mengapa orang-orang yang wajahnya sangat rupawan ini tidak memilih bekerja sebagai model majalah. Tapi itu bukan urusannya dan karenanya dia kembali berfokus pada pertanyaan dan jawaban yang diberikan Hatake. Namun jika dipikir-pikir lagi, semua orang yang dia temui di gedung ini tidak ada yang wajahnya di bawah garis standar.

Waktu terasa berlalu sudah sangat lama tapi ketika Naruto melihat jam tangannya, baru dua puluh menit lewat sejak dia menanyakan pertanyaan pertamanya. Dia sedang memasuki beberapa pertanyaan terakhir. Dan ketika Hatake selesai berbicara, Naruto menanyakan apa rencananya di masa depan berkaitan dengan sumber daya yang dimiliki perusahaan ini berbanding segala kesempatan yang muncul (sejujurnya Naruto tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan ini).

Hatake menjawabnya, dan Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan dari pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan ini dengan seksama. Setelah beberapa kalimat dilayangkan Kakashi, Naruto akhirnya mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh Gaara. Jawaban yang diberikan Kakashi merupakan sesuatu yang simpel tapi benar-benar masuk akal.

Naruto bersiap untuk menanyakan satu dari empat pertanyaan terakhir saat Hatake tiba-tiba bersuara, "Berhenti."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan menghentikan segala aktivitas mereka. Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, karena ini pastinya bukan hal baik. Apa mungkin kalau Kakashi sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah jurnalis gadungan? Ya Tuhan, lebih baik dia diusir daripada diseret ke penjara.

"Kalian semua keluar dari sini. Tunjukan dokumen itu pada Shiranui, minta pendapatnya."

Dan dalam beberapa detik semua orang yang ada dalam kantor Hatake keluar dari sana. Semuanya kecuali Naruto dan Hatake sendiri. Dalam keheningan, Naruto meremas kertas yang disembunyikannya di atas pangkuan. Dia bisa merasakan keringat mulai membasahi belakang tubuhnya jadi dia memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. "Er ... aku sudah hampir selesai, tapi―"

"Matikan benda itu," Kata Hatake menunjuk ke arah perekam suara Gaara dengan dagunya.

Naruto mematikannya. Dia tidak yakin kenapa tapi dia merasa bahwa dia harus melakukannya. Mungkin agar dia bisa keluar dari sini dengan cepat.

Hatake menatapnya, dan butuh segenap kekuatan dalam diri Naruto untuk tidak bergerak di kursinya seperti cacing kepanasan. Lalu Hatake bergerak sedikit di kursinya; bersandar, dan menaruh kepalan tangannya di dagunya.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Dua puluh," jawab Naruto, mencoba untuk ikut bersantai namun gagal total. "Kenapa?"

Seringai yang diberikan Kakashi benar-benar membuat Naruto gemetaran di dalam tubuh. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya, keluarga Sabaku akan dikutuknya tujuh turunan, dan Gaara tidak akan tenang selama hidupnya (yang bisa Naruto pastikan akan sangat singkat).

* * *

XxX

* * *

Mereka pergi ke sebuah restoran; restoran bintang lima yang tidak pernah dia injakkan kaki sebelumnya. Dia sama sekali tidak familiar dengan makanan yang disajikan di sini, karena itulah dia diam saja saat Kakashi memesan makanan untuk mereka.

Mereka memesan meja di sebuah ruangan private, jadi Naruto yakin biaya yang akan dikeluarkan tidaklah sedikit. Dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang tapi dia sudah punya satu kecurigaan. Ya, sepertinya dia sedang diajak kencan oleh Hatake Kakashi.

Makanannya― _chicken_ apalah namanya―telah dilahapnya dengan sedikit tata krama. Setidaknya itulah yang dia lakukan sampai dia melihat bahwa Hatake belum menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun dan sedang memperhatikan Naruto dengan _wine_ di tangannya. Nafsu makannya hilang sedikit demi sedikit karenanya, dan dia menghentikan makannya walau makanan ini sangat menggoda.

Ya, cobalah makan dengan orang lain memperhatikanmu. Terutama jika orang itu belum memakan makanan yang dipesannya.

"Um ..." gumam Naruto ragu-ragu. Hatake ini pria yang membingungkan.

Hatake bersandar di kursinya, menegak sedikit _wine_ dari dalam gelas. Saat dia berbicara, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal untuk Naruto. "Biaya kuliahmu pasti mahal."

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan itu. Memang biaya kuliahnya mahal―setidaknya untuk orang seperti Naruto. Tapi masa dia harus membicarakan hal ini dengan orang lain, terutama yang menganggap uang adalah hal yang mudah didapat.

"Aku masih bisa membayarnya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu..." Hatake menegak lagi anggur mahal yang dipegangnya.

Apa maksud―oh. Mudah saja untuk menyimpulkan apa yang diinginkan Hatake saat kecurigaan akan makan siang ini menjadi kencan ada di pikiran Naruto.

Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu bantuan Hatake. Ibunya selalu mengirimkan uang setiap bulan tanpa terlambat tapi dia tahu bahwa ibunya hidup sengsara (dan uang dari Ibunya masih belum cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan akademinya). Dan kalau menerima bantuan dari Hatake berarti sedikit menghemat beban Ibunya, dia akan melakukannya.

Lagipula ini tidak harus menjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Mereka pulang menuju _penthouse_ Kakashi. Ya dia sudah memanggilnya Kakashi sekarang karena orang ini memintanya. Dan sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Naruto pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke dalam apartemen super mewah Kakashi; satu jam berlalu sejak Naruto kehilangan rasa gugupnya.

Sekarang dia sedang berada di atas pangkuan Kakashi. Mata menatap wajah tampan Kakashi dan tangan terikat ke belakang dengan ikat pinggang milik orang yang sama. Dia telanjang, jauh berbeda dengan orang yang sedang dia duduki yang masih mengenakan pakaiannya secara utuh―minus celana yang terbuka.

Dia harusnya merasa aneh, dia harusnya merasa gugup, dia harusnya merasa takut karena baru dua jam yang lalu dia sangat terintimidasi oleh orang yang sedang menyentuhnya sekarang. Tapi sebaliknya, dia kini sangat tenggelam dalam nafsu karena yang dia lakukan sekarang jauh berbeda dari segala macam aktivitas seks yang pernah dia lakukan.

Telapak tangan Kakashi menghantam bokongnya sekali lagi hingga Naruto mengeluarkan desahan yang keras. Dia benar-benar tenggelam dalam nafsu karena sejak satu jam yang lalu dia belum bisa melepaskan kenikmatannya. Ya, sejak satu jam yang lalu dia belum bisa mencapai klimaksnya walau hal itu sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat, menggerakkan tangannya dan merasakan kulit ikat pinggang meremas kedua lengannya. Dia membuka matanya lagi, disambut dengan rambut Kakashi yang tepat berada di depan matanya dan bibir Kakashi yang menyentuh kupingnya.

"Dengar suaramu. Benar-benar rusak. Apa kau ingin kubantu melepaskannya?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara yang benar-benar berat namun santai. Ya, dia bisa merasa santai karena dia sudah mencapai klimaks tiga kali dalam satu jam. Dan ketiga-tiganya menggunakan mulut Naruto.

"Y―ya," katanya terbata-bata karena bibir Kakashi di telinganya mulai menggigit daun kuping dan tangannya menyentuh tapi tidak memegang kejantanan Naruto.

"Mintalah," kata Kakashi. Napasnya di kuping Naruto membuat Naruto bergidik tapi bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"A―aku ingin..."

Lalu Kakashi menghantam bokongnya sekali lagi dan tubuh Naruto melengkung ke depan. Ikatan di tangannya berkontraksi meremas kulitnya hingga benar-benar terasa sakit. Penisnya menyentuh pakaian Kakashi dan sebagian tangannya, mengeluarkan suara desahan keras lagi dari dalam mulut Naruto.

Setelahnya napasnya tidak beraturan. Dia sangat berkeringat, sampai membasahi celana yang dikenakan Kakashi. Dan kejantanannya benar-benar sakit―sengsara. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, jadi dia lakukan satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya.

Naruto memohon.

"Kumohon, kumohon, tolonglah aku... aku butuh... tolonglah Tuan―" Satu tarikan napas cepat, "Kakashi," kata Naruto dan dia tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas tapi sepertinya ucapan yang dia keluarkan tadi berdampak besar pada Kakashi karena matanya yang berbeda menggelap.

Naruto mencapai kepuasan tertingginya beberapa menit kemudian.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Naruto pulang saat waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat beberapa menit. Dia diantar oleh Kakashi sampai depan apartemennya. Beberapa bagian di tubuhnya sakit tapi bukan sakit yang buruk melainkan sakit yang melegakan. Sama seperti sakit yang dirasakan ketika tubuhmu kemasukan duri dan duri itu dikeluarkan dari dalam sana.

Gaara tengah duduk di sofa, tidak menonton televisi tetapi menatap ponselnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Begitu Naruto masuk, Gaara langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Ada ekspresi jengkel menghiasi wajah khawatirnya.

"Darimana saja dirimu? Wawancara itu harusnya habis―" dia bersin tapi dengan cepat membersihkan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan, "Jam dua belas." Lalu Gaara tampak memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama hingga kerutan muncul di dahinya. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

Sejujurnya dia sangat lelah, tapi dia bersyukur saat ini dia menggunakan jaket yang menyembunyikan bekas merah di tangannya. Karenanya dia tidak perlu menjelaskan terlalu banyak pada Gaara tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Apa yang akan dia ulangi dalam waktu dekat.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto sambil melangkah dengan hati-hati ke arah Gaara. Ada selimut membungkus tubuh temannya itu; selimut yang digunakan untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya. Ah, dia pasti khawatir pada Naruto dan memilih menunggunya di sini―padahal dia sedang sakit. Satu lagi alasan mengapa mereka bersahabat.

Berhenti di depan temannya, Naruto membuka tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan barang-barang Gaara. "Semuanya ada di dalam sini. Aku harus bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus. Sudah ya."

Jika ada hal lain yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Gaara, dia tidak melakukannya karena Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Andai kelas sore ini lebih dari satu maka Naruto pasti mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi kuliah dan memilih tidur. Tapi karena sebaliknya, maka Naruto mengambil handuk yang digantung di tembok dan pergi mandi.

Satu setengah jam lagi dan dia sudah bisa pergi ke dunia mimpi. Ya, hanya perlu menunggu satu setengah jam lagi sampai jam kuliahnya untuk hari ini habis dan dia bisa tidur berjam-jam.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Hidup terus berjalan tanpa rasa canggung yang begitu hebat menghampiri Naruto. Dia bingung karena harusnya itu yang dia rasakan mengingat dia dibayar untuk melakukan hubungan seks―definisi yang sama untuk prostitusi―tapi dia tidak sama sekali merasakannya. Mungkin dibantu dengan Kakashi yang bersikap baik padanya, dan uh ... seks yang luar biasa.

Pada Gaara dia mengatakan bahwa sekarang dia akan sering keluar dengan Kakashi dan Kakashi membantunya dalam urusan finansial. Gaara tidak menanyakan detailnya, hanya menanyakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Dan ketika Naruto menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi, Gaara mempercayainya.

Dia tidak memberi tahu Ibunya untuk mengurangi uang yang dikirim karena dia tidak ingin Ibunya menanyakan alasannya. Sulit baginya untuk berbohong pada satu-satunya orang tua yang dia miliki. Ibunya tinggal sendirian saja, dan tidak banyak melakukan pengeluaran finansial. Sekali pernah Naruto bertanya apakah Ibunya tidak masalah dengan terus-terusan mengiriminya uang dan Ibunya balik berkata, "Jangan khawatirkan Ibu, Ibu baik-baik saja." Dan kalau itu yang Ibunya katakan maka Naruto mempercayainya walau segala macam imajinasi buruk muncul di kepala. Ibunya adalah wanita independen yang kuat, dan Naruto bangga memilikinya.

Dia mendapatkan uang yang banyak dari perjanjian ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun, Naruto tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan masalah akademik yang muncul setiap kali semester baru bergulir.

Naruto berhenti bekerja di kedai ramen yang dia selalu datangi setiap hari sabtu dan minggu. Waktu kosongnya kebanyakan dia habiskan untuk berkencan dengan Kakashi.

Perjanjiannya adalah berhubungan seks mengikuti aturan Kakashi (tapi tidak berdekatan secara emosional). Memang berdekatan secara emosional tidak dikatakan tapi Naruto tahu bahwa itu juga diikutkan karena dia bukanlah seorang idiot.

Ada banyak aturan yang Kakashi berikan padanya; seperti Naruto tidak boleh klimaks jika belum diberikan ijin (sesuatu yang sulit dilakukan di bagian awal tapi bisa dilakukannya seiring waktu berjalan); mereka melakukan segala sesuatu dengan mencoba pada awalnya, jika yang mereka coba tidak Naruto sukai maka dia harus segera menyuarakannya karena Kakashi tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman untuk Naruto (ini cukup manis jika dipikir-pikir); Naruto akan dihukum jika dia tidak menurut; dan lain sebagainya.

Waktunya bersama Kakashi sering dihabiskan di apartemen Kakashi. Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tidak hanya bercinta namun juga kegiatan yang lain. Dalam kunjungan ketiganya ke _penthouse_ Kakashi, dia sadar bahwa Kakashi memiliki X-box di dalam rak yang menopang televisi super besar dan mahal.

Mereka bermain _Crash Nitro Kart_ dua kali di mana Naruto selalu menang. Di yang ketiga, Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berdiri di belakang Naruto dan menggigit pundaknya; menempel tubuhnya ke belakang Naruto hingga dia benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi dan mobil Crash yang dikendalikannya masuk ke lubang. Setelah Kakashi melewati garis finish, Naruto sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menceramahi Kakashi tentang permainan yang adil. Tapi Kakashi malah membuang alat kontrolnya, menggigit leher serta mamasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Naruto.

Mereka berhubungan seks di depan televisi itu dengan Dr. Neo Cortex berbahagia sebagai latar belakang.

Naruto selalu dibelikan barang oleh Kakashi. Sekali dia menceritakan tentang buku baru yang dia lihat di toko buku namun belum sempat membelinya dan beberapa jam kemudian salah satu anak buah Kakashi membawakannya untuknya. Pernah juga dia menceritakan soal film yang belum sempat ditontonnya dan besoknya mereka akan menonton bersama karena Kakashi sudah punya versi _bluray_ film itu padahal keluar resminya beberapa hari lagi.

Dan yang lebih manisnya, jika Naruto datang dengan kerutan di wajahnya, Kakashi akan terus bertanya apa masalahnya dan apa yang bisa dia bantu. Atau saat mereka berhubungan seks dan Kakashi ingin dia berbaring di punggungnya karena dia suka melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Ini hanya perjanjian―Naruto terus-terusan mengingatkan dirinya. Tapi ketika sikap Kakashi seperti itu, dia menjadi dekat dengan pria perak itu secara emosional tanpa disadari.

Ya, kesalahan besar.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Naruto melakukan penyelidikan latar belakang atas Kakashi beberapa minggu setelah perjanjian mereka dan beberapa hari setelah Kakashi dan dirinya bersetubuh.

Yang dia temukan bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

 _Tragedi Hatake_ , tulis salah satu artikel dan Naruto dengan sedikit enggan membuka artikel tersebut.

Kakashi―yang adalah anak tunggal―datang dari keluarga pengusaha yang kaya. Tapi beberapa tahun setelah perusahaan mereka berdiri, Ayah Kakashi dihianati oleh teman bisnisnya dan mereka terpaksa menjual perusahaan mereka. Ayahnya pada akhirnya meninggal karena depresi dan Ibunya mengikuti tidak lama kemudian.

Mungkin sebuah keajaiban, atau mungkin Kakashi benar-benar bekerja keras karena dia berhasil merebut perusahaan mereka kembali, memperlebarnya ke beberapa cabang hingga dia menjadi salah satu orang paling berkuasa di kota Hokka.

Naruto tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi ketika dia memikirkannya, dia menyesal sudah berpikir bahwa Kakashi adalah orang yang beruntung terlahir dengan wajah tampan dan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Karena tumbuh besar seperti itu; melihat kegagalan orang tuanya―Naruto tidak yakin dirinya sendiri bisa bertahan.

Ibunya membesarkannya sendirian. Ayahnya meninggal di usia muda, jadi Ibunya lah yang menanggung beban hidup Naruto. Ibunya yang bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit umum Konoha. Dan Naruto tumbuh dengan melihat perjuangan Ibunya.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan sekarang, setelah dia sudah dewasa, bagaimana jika Ibunya menyerah mengurusnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dan apa yang akan dirasakannya.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Kakashi tidak pernah keberatan saat Naruto melemparkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan ke arahnya. Tentu Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya soal keluarga Kakashi, tapi dia bertanya soal hal yang lain.

Seperti umur Kakashi yang ternyata dua puluh delapan tahun dan sudah sukses seperti sekarang. Atau mengapa matanya berbeda seperti itu, yang dijawab Kakashi dengan, "Seseorang mencoba untuk membutakanku dengan menggores mataku. Darahnya masuk ke dalam lapisan luar kornea mata tapi tidak menyentuhnya. Jadi aku masih bisa melihat walau kelihatan seperti menggunakan lensa mata."

"Huh? Jadi maksudmu, mata kirimu selalu melihat warna merah?"

"Tidak selalu warna merah, Naruto," jawab Kakashi.

"Maksudmu―ungghhh," ucapan Naruto terpotong dengan desahan yang keluar tiba-tiba karena Kakashi menggigit salah satu titik sensitif di bagian bawah kupingnya.

"Ayo lakukan hal yang lain eh?" kata Kakashi tepat di telinganya, dan siapa yang bisa menolak tawaran seperti itu?

Dua puluh menit kemudian Naruto dengan tangan terikat ke atas tempat tidur, memohon, memohon dan memohon dengan nada yang benar-benar memalukan agar ereksinya bisa melemas dan mencapai kepuasan. Walau begitu, walau mengeluarkan nada-nada yang memalukan, semua itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Naruto karena dia juga menyukainya.

Satu hal yang lupa Naruto tanyakan pada Kakashi adalah ulang tahunnya. Fakta yang baru dia ketahui dua hari setelah ulang tahun Kakashi. Dia ingat yang terjadi saat itu, Kakashi membatalkan kencan mereka lewat pesan singkat dan mengirimkan sebuah paket untuknya lalu. Paket yang nantinya dia ketahui sebagai produk _iphone_ terbaru dari _apple_.

Dan jika dipikir-pikir lagi, alasan Kakashi karena masalah pekerjaan. Ya Tuhan, itu berarti Kakashi menghabiskan ulang tahunnya mengurus perusahaan tanpa ada yang merayakannya bersamanya. Oh, kedengaran sangat menyedihkan. Karena itulah Naruto memutuskan untuk memberinya hadiah ulang tahun.

"Kamu tidak perlu melakukannya," kata Kakashi saat Naruto menyuarakan keinginannya ini. Mereka sedang berpelukan di sofa mewah depan televisi dan menonton film yang belum lama ini dirilis. Kepala Kakashi ditaruh di atas pundak Naruto sembari dia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya. Hanya saja aku bingung harus memberimu apa." Dan bukan sesuatu yang sudah kamu miliki atau sesuatu yang sangat mahal, melainkan sesuatu yang memberi kesan.

"Hm ... hmm," kata Kakashi, menghiraukan film yang sedang berjalan untuk mengendus leher Naruto.

Hari berikutnya, Naruto mengunjungi temannya untuk meminta bantuan soal hadiah Kakashi. Semuanya berjalan normal, dan ketika mobil Kakashi (sport hitam yang kelihatan seperti keluar dari film-film), Naruto membawa serta sebuah kado untuknya.

Dia memberi Kakashi kado tersebut; sebuah kado ukuran sedang dengan mekanisme luar biasa rumit (yang dianggap simpel oleh pembuatnya) di dalamnya. Kertas pembungkus kado itu adalah gambar katak sedang melambai ke arah bintang―gambar yang aneh untuk sebuah kado ulang tahun bagi sebagian orang (bukan salah Naruto jika dia punya obsesi pada hewan amfibi tersebut).

Kakashi menerima kado tersebut dengan alis terangkat tapi matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran yang terpancar. Dan begitu Kakashi menarik pita pembungkus kado, Naruto mulai menghitung mundur.

Lima; pita yang membungkus kado itu mulai terlepas.

Empat; kertas pembungkus kado mulai dibuka dengan etika.

Tiga; hampir semua bagian dari pembungkus kado terbuka.

Dua; semua bagian dari pembungkus kado itu terbuka.

Satu; Kakashi mulai membuka kotak itu―

Dan disambut dengan ledakan kecil dari dalam kotak kado itu; kotak kado yang menyemburkan potongan demi potongan kecil kertas warna-warni dan jeli ke wajah Kakashi. Naruto tertawa, tertawa dan masih terus tertawa bahkan ketika dia mulai menyenandungkan lagu _Happy Birthday_ dengan nada yang salah.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena ekspresi Kakashi yang terkejut sangat teramat komikal. Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Saat dia sampai di bait lagu terakhir, perutnya sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Dia memeluk perutnya sambil melihat ke arah Kakashi, yang―yang juga ikut tertawa, dengan kerutan di matanya dan seluruh otot wajahnya ikut bergerak, dan beberapa jeli juga kertas berwarna menempel di pipi, dan rambut.

Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar tampan.

Naruto menyuruhnya untuk melihat lagi ke dalam kotak kado itu karena hadiah aslinya masih ada di dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi mengeluarkan gambar tentang dirinya yang terlindungi seutuhnya dari jeli dan potongan kertas―dia harus berterima kasih sekali lagi pada Shikamaru karena kejeniusannya.

Jika ada keahlian lain dari diri Naruto selain menulis, itu adalah menggambar. Potret yang dia ambil adalah ingatan ketika dia menghabiskan malam di apartemen Kakashi. Waktu itu matahari baru saja terbit, dan Kakashi tengah menatap ke luar jendelanya. Tangannya memegang segelas kopi, dan posturnya disinari cahaya kuning di beberapa tempat.

Itu bukanlah gambar yang bagus jika dibandingkan dengan yang ada di bayangan Naruto, tapi Kakashi melihatnya dengan senyuman lebar yang jarang dia tampilkan di muka umum; dan Naruto bersyukur sudah menghabiskan satu jam lebih membolos kelas.

Kakashi memberinya hadiah setelah itu. Dia membiarkan Naruto mengendarai dirinya dengan bebas, dan membiarkan Naruto menyentuh segala tempat.

Sesekali dia akan menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbisik. "Lihat dirimu. Aku akan merusakmu; merusakmu hingga tidak ada yang tersisa."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk karena itulah yang dia inginkan.

Naruto menyentuh dadanya; melihat bagaimana dadanya mengembang karena satu tarikan napas panjang. Dia menyentuh otot perutnya; melihat bagaimana otot-otot itu saling menaut karena satu tusukan dalam ke titik sensitif Naruto. Dan dia melihat bagaimana Kakashi membanting kepalanya ke bantal saat dia mencapai klimaks.

Itu adalah salah satu momen terbaik dalam hidupnya.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Saat hari ulang tahun Naruto, Kakashi sedang melakukan salah satu dari perjalanan bisnis tahunannya. Karena itulah dia menghabiskan ulang tahunnya di dalam apartemen pas-pasan miliknya, bersama teman-teman dekatnya.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya, memberinya selamat tapi tidak memberinya hadiah―kecuali Shikamaru yang bilang kalau hadiahnya adalah kado yang dia buat atas permintaan Naruto beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Mereka mabuk-mabukkan dan melakukan hal-hal yang sering dilakukan anak muda jaman sekarang; melupakan fakta bahwa sebagian dari kelompok anak muda ini mempunyai jam kuliah besok.

Itu menyenangkan, tapi bagi Naruto semua ini terasa sedikit hampa karena tidak ada ucapan dari Kakashi. Memang bukan salah Kakashi karena Kakashi sendiri tidak tahu tepatnya tanggal ulang tahun Naruto. Dan Naruto tidak akan bertingkah seperti gadis remaja labil yang menebar tanggal ulang tahunnya pada pacar dan temannya dengan maksud agar diberi ribuan kado dan ucapan.

Tidak karena Kakashi bukan pacarnya, dan Naruto masih punya rasa malu untuk memintanya.

Tetap saja walau begitu dia masih mengecek ponselnya sesekali dengan harapan bahwa ada pesan masuk dari Kakashi, dan Kakashi secara ajaib tahu bahwa hari ini ulang tahun Naruto hingga mengirimi ucapan untuknya.

Yang dia dapatkan adalah telepon dari Ibunya yang menanyakan apa dia akan pulang natal ini.

"Ya, Bu. Aku akan pulang. Anehnya semester lima tugasnya lebih sedikit daripada semester-semester sebelumnya."

"Benarkah," jawab Ibunya dari telepon. Suaranya tampak sangat bersemangat, "Aku sangat tidak sabar mau bertemu denganmu. Sudah dua tahun kamu tidak pulang, jadi aku ingin melihat perubahan apa yang terjadi padamu. Ah, kamu pasti sudah sangat mirip. Cepatlah pulang, Nak, Ibu tidak sabar lagi."

Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ada alasan mengapa dia tidak pulang dan salah satunya karena tiket kereta tidak cukup untuknya bolak-balik ke mari (dan dia tidak ingin menyusahkan Ibunya dengan memintanya uang lebih). Dia tahu Ibunya tidak keberatan memberikan uang padanya, karena itulah Naruto berbohong mengatakan kalau tugas yang dia dapatkan terlalu banyak hingga dia tidak bisa pulang begitu saja.

Bagusnya Ibunya mempercayai kebohonga itu.

Mereka berbicara lagi selama beberapa menit hingga Ibunya mematikan telepon dengan mengatakan kalau dia harus segera berangkat untuk shift malamnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naru," kata Ibunya sebelum mengakhiri panggilan.

"Terima kasih, Ibu."

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Kakashi, berjanjilah natal kali ini kamu tidak akan memberikanku hadiah yang kelewat mahal," kata Naruto dari atas tempat tidurnya tanpa melihat ke arah Kakashi yang sedang mengurus pekerjaannya.

"Hm ... tentu."

"Tidak berjanjilah padaku. Kau membelikanku terlalu banyak barang yang mahal di hari biasa, dan apartemenku sudah pernuh karenanya. Berjanjilah kamu akan memberikanku sesuatu yang biasa."

Bukannya Naruto tidak bersyukur atas segala hadiah yang sudah diberi Kakashi. Tapi dia terus-terusan mendapat uang dari Kakashi setiap bulannya dan baru minggu lalu Kakashi memberinya sebuah _headphone_ merek _Abyss AB-1266―headphone_ termahal ke tiga di dunia. Naruto baru mengetahui harganya setelah Gaara melihat isi kiriman Kakashi dan hanya bisa menganga sambil menyentuh _headphone_ itu dan mengeluarkan suara menjijikkan. Ya, Gaara sedikit 'kutu buku' jika masalah musik dan gaya hidup.

"Tentu, kalau kamu berjanji tidak akan memberikanku kado seperti di hari ulang tahunku."

Naruto mengikik kecil. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menggunakan trik yang sama dua kali," katanya sambil menarik burung di layarnya dan melontarkannya menggunakan katapel.

Tekanan di tempat tidur membuatnya menengok ke atas dan melihat bahwa Kakashi sudah berada dekat kakinya. Kakashi memegang kakinya dan berkata, "Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu."

"Oke," kata Naruto meletakan ponselnya jauh dari jangkauan.

"Kamu percaya padaku?"

"Selalu," jawab Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Tutup matamu," perintah Kakashi menggunakan suara memerintahnya yang sering Naruto bayangkan jika dia sendirian dan sedang masturbasi.

Naruto menutup matanya. Lalu dia merasakan sebuah kain menyentuh matanya dan kain itu diikat ke belakang kepalanya.

Ini memang baru. Cukup aneh jika dipikir-pikir selama beberapa bulan mereka melakukan ini, penutup mata tidak pernah digunakan.

Tangannya kemudian ditekan oleh tangan yang lebih besar―sesuatu yang Naruto sukai. "Apa kau mau diikat?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto dengan suara yang mulai kehabisan napas.

Dan itulah yang didapatnya. Ada bibir yang mengecup seluruh bagian tubuhnya, dan dengan mata tertutup seperti ini; semuanya terasa sangat sensitif. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah bersuara, meremas tali yang menggenggam lengannya dan melengkungkan tubuhnya. Oh dan memohon.

Hal terbaik dan terburuk yang dia rasakan adalah ketika Kakashi terus-terusan menahan klimaksnya. Seperti itulah dia; dia akan terus-terusan membuat Naruto memohon, dia akan terus menunda klimaks Naruto hingga Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan jelas―hingga suara Naruto benar-benar kasar akibat terus digunakan.

Hari berikutnya Naruto pergi ke toko hadiah natal dan membeli sesuatu di sana. Itu adalah benda yang simpel, dan mungkin sedikit lucu, apalagi ketika dia memodifikasinya nanti di Shikamaru. Ya, Shikamaru adalah tukang servis di grup kecil Naruto.

Dia membungkus kado itu, lalu menunggu jemputan Kakashi yang akan datang.

Di apartemen Kakashi, Kakashi menuntunnya ke kamarnya; lalu menunjuk ke arah tembok yang dekat dengan jendela. Di sana tergantung sebuah bingkai foto ukuran cukup besar dan di dalam bingkai itu ada berbagai macam foto. Salah satunya adalah gambar yang Naruto berikan di hari ulang tahun Kakashi. Dan yang lainnya adalah foto selfie mereka di dalam apartemen ini selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Dan ya Tuhan, ini terlalu manis. Sebuah senyuman lebar merangkai ke bibir Naruto. Baru saja Naruto akan melihat bingkai itu lebih dekat tapi Kakashi memegang pundaknya dan mengarahkannya ke dalam _walk-in closet_.

"Ada lagi," kata Kakashi tepat di telinganya dan Naruto bergidik kecil. Dilihat dari seringai Kakashi, pria ini juga merasakannya.

Di dalam sana, Kakashi menunjuk ke arah dinding dan ada satu lemari yang diisi hanya beberapa pakaian. Lebih dekat lagi Naruto menyadari bahwa pakaian itu semuanya miliknya. Ada tujuh buah, lima dibelikan oleh Kakashi, dan dua milik Naruto yang ketinggalan di tempat ini. Salah satu baju Naruto adalah baju biru lengan panjang dengan lambang New York di bagian depan yang dibelikan ibunya dengan ukuran kelewat besar saat dia akan berangkat kuliah di sini.

"Um ... ini untukku? Maksudku bagian lemari ini untukku?" tanya Naruto menyadari bahwa Kakashi sudah menyentuh belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu lemari yang baru setelah ini," kata Kakashi sudah mulai memeluknya.

"Um ... kenapa tidak membelikan langsung saja?" tanya Naruto lagi karena itulah yang tidak dia mengerti. Bagian lemari lama ini adalah milik Kakashi. Kakashi memindahkan pakaiannya untuk menaruh pakaian Naruto di sini ... untuk apa? Padahal kan dia bisa membeli yang baru sekalian saja. Kenapa harus menunda?

Dan Naruto tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia mencoba menyembunyikan sedikit rasa bahagia itu dengan rasa bingung tapi dia tahu wajahnya mengekspresikan kebahagiaan itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Karena kamu bilang aku tidak boleh memberikanmu sesuatu yang mahal kali ini. Ini tidak mahal dan hanya sementara, tapi aku akan memberikan yang baru untukmu nanti."

Oh, "Oh ..." Naruto tidak menyangka jalan keluar Kakashi akan seperti itu. "Aku menyukainya," katanya tapi sepertinya tidak didengar Kakashi lagi karena pria itu sibuk menelanjangi Naruto.

Mereka berhubungan seks di ruangan itu, dan bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Setelahnya, mereka tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur―tanpa busana menutupi tubuh―Naruto memberikan hadiahnya. Itu adalah sebuah mainan bola salju dengan latar kota Hokka di dalamnya. Ada dua mainan miniatur kecil di dalamnya; satunya berkepala pirang dan satu lagi perak. Dan keduanya menghadap ke arah belakang.

Semua itu adalah hasil modifikasi dari Shikamaru―Naruto tidak bisa menemukan mainan yang mirip wajah mereka berdua jadi dia membeli yang pirang dan perak lalu menyuruh Shikamaru memasangnya terbalik.

Itu bukan hadiah yang berkesan tapi senyuman Kakashi membuatnya merasa hangat. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti.

Kakashi menaruh hadiah itu dalam lemarinya.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Ibunya terlalu gembira saat Naruto keluar dari dalam kereta. Orang tua itu memeluknya dengan kekuatan berlebih hingga Naruto sesak napas. Lalu menariknya dari stasiun itu agar mereka tidak menarik lebih banyak perhatian lagi―sebuah hal yang percuma mengingat bagaimana semua orang di stasiun itu menatap mereka.

Hari itu adalah tanggal dua puluh dua desember, jadi begitu Naruto sampai di rumah, dia memberikan ucapan selamat hari Ibu pada Ibunya dan mereka berpelukan lagi; untuk waktu yang lama. Dia tidak memberi Ibunya hadiah; lupa membelinya karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan pulang kampung.

Dan jika ada hal yang paling dia rindukan; itu adalah masakan Ibunya. Jadi malam itu dia makan sampai perutnya menggendut dan baru pergi tidur saat sudah tengah malam.

Kakashi banyak mengiriminya pesan singkat; seperti _bagaimana keadaanmu,_ atau _apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang_ , atau _bagaimana natalmu,_ dan sebagainya.

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa sepertinya Kakashi merayakan natalnya sendirian. Mungkin dia duduk di apartemennya dan menatap pekerjaannya, atau dia pergi ke pesta natal dan berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Rasa bersalah kini membuncah di dadanya, tapi apa daya? Tidak mungkin Naruto mengajak Kakashi ke kota ini bersamanya―apa coba yang akan dia katakan pada Ibunya nanti mengenai Kakashi? "Hai Bu, ini adalah pria yang membiayai finansialku belakangan ini setelah berhubungan seks denganku." Kalau dia berkata seperti itu, bisa-bisa Ibunya berubah menjadi _Bloody Habanero_. Hal yang buruk karena versi Ibunya yang ini sangat teramat menyeramkan.

Naruto membelikan Ibunya sweater untuk musim dingin―sesuatu yang dia jadikan kado natal untuk Ibunya. Sweater itu tidak mahal―walau Naruto mampu untuk membelikan yang mahal dan sangat ingin melakukannya, tapi tidak karena dia tidak ingin Ibunya curiga dengan darimana uang itu berasal.

Malam itu adalah malam natal, dan setelah Naruto menyelesaikan makan malamnya, dia mengirim Kakashi pesan lagi untuk mengucapkan salam natal (lagi). Saat Kakashi tidak membalas pesannya dengan segera, Naruto menatap ponselnya dengan wajah mengkerut.

"Kenapa kamu melihat ponselmu seperti itu?" tanya Ibunya tiba-tiba membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ibunya mengangkat piring kotor yang ada di atas meja dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang menunggu balasan pesan dari temanku," jawab Naruto. Jujur saja Ibunya bisa mengendus kebohongan dengan sangat hebat (hanya jika mereka mengatakannya berhadap-hadapan). Mungkin karena intuisi wanitanya atau apa pun itu, tapi Ibunya bisa tahu saat seseorang berbohong; terlebih lagi jika seseorang itu Naruto. Untungnya Naruto tidak berbohong saat ini―Kakashi memang temannya, tidak lebih walau jauh dalam hatinya Naruto tahu dia ingin sesuatu yang lebih.

"Teman kuliah?"

"Teman yang kudapat di kota itu," jawab Naruto lagi, mencoba untuk menggunakan metode menjawab secara tidak langsung.

"Kamu sering pergi keluar di sana?" tanya Ibunya lagi dan sepertinya Naruto tahu ke mana semua pertanyaan ini mengarah.

Ibunya yang tadi sedang mencuci piring kini berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk di meja makan. "Ya, terkadang ..."

"Naruto ..."

"Ibu, aku adalah pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun. Aku tidak bilang kalau Ibu harus mundur dan tidak mengambil setiap keputusan untukku. Hanya saja aku tidak mungkin tinggal di sana tanpa bergaul dengan beberapa orang. Aku tidak mungkin mengurung diriku terus-terusan di dalam apartemenku, dan menolak ajakan temanku untuk pergi berpesta. Aku ingin Ibu percaya padaku," kata Naruto sambil menatap Ibunya.

Ibunya terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu masuk dalam pergaulan yang salah ..."

"Aku tahu, Bu. Dan kalau ini bisa membuat Ibu lebih tenang aku akan memberitahumu―aku tidak sama sekali menggunakan narkoba dan sejenisnya. Aku tidak merokok, tentu saja. Dan aku jarang minum minuman keras. Terkadang hanya bir dalam jumlah yang sedikit perbulannya, terkadang tidak sama sekali. Percayalah padaku, aku bisa mengurus semuanya."

Ibunya mendesah keras, "Sulit melihat anakmu tumbuh dewasa dan melepasnya untuk menantang dunia."

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung berdiri dan tanpa ragu memeluk Ibunya. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir keduanya untuk waktu yang lama, lalu Naruto merasakan air mata Ibunya membasahi pundaknya. Dia memeluknya lebih erat.

"Aku hanya ...," kata Ibunya sedikit tersedu, "Hanya berharap Minato masih hidup dan melihatmu sekarang. Kau membuat kami bangga dengan masuk universitas itu. Dan kamu sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Aku hanya ingin Minato mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat dirimu yang sekarang."

"Aku tahu, Bu. Aku sayang kalian berdua, bahkan jika Ayah pergi sebelum aku bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas. Aku tahu kalau cintanya sama besar dengan cinta Ibu padaku."

Mereka berpelukan lagi untuk waktu yang lama, lalu Ibunya melepas pelukannya. Mata Ibunya masih memerah sedikit tapi saat dia tersenyum, tidak ada wanita yang lebih cantik di dunia ini di mata Naruto. Dia sudah sedikit menua dan beban hidup sudah membuatnya kelelahan sedikit tapi dia adalah wanita yang kuat dan Naruto percaya dia akan meninggal saat dia sudah tua, terlampau tua. Dia tidak akan menyerah dengan hidup sampai akhir.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Satu telepon dari Kakashi saat tengah malam membuat Naruto kebingungan sebelum akhirnya dia sadar bahwa tadi dia mengirimi Kakashi sebuah pesan singkat. Dia mengangkatnya, dan mendengar Kakashi meminta maaf (yang sejujurnya bukan lagi hal aneh karena ini sering dilakukannya saat dia membatalkan kencan mereka). Kakashi bilang kalau dia tidak membawa ponselnya.

Ini membuat Naruto sedikit bingung karena Kakashi adalah orang sibuk, seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja. Namun sepertinya, seorang CEO juga butuh liburan. Dan ini membuat Naruto penasaran tentang keberadaan Kakashi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," jawab Kakashi ketika Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan tadi.

"Oh, tidak masalah sih. Selamat natal lagi, Kakashi ..."

"Selamat natal, Naruto. Aku merindukanmu."

"Ya, aku juga. Selamat tidur," kata Naruto sebelum dia memutuskan panggilan mereka.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Dia mendapatkan syal, topi, dan sarung tangan musim dingin dari Ibunya―merek biasa dan warna mereka semuanya jingga gelap.

Dan jika melihat guna dari ketiga benda ini dia mengingat hadiah yang dia berikan pada Ibunya. Tidak tahu apa dia harus tertawa atau meringis karena rupanya dia dan Ibunya mempunyai pemikiran yang sama.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Dia menghabiskan waktunya di Konoha mengunjungi beberapa teman lama dan beberapa tempat yang dia rindukan.

Tanggal dua puluh enam desember dia bersama Ibunya mengunjungi makam Ayahnya. Naruto meninggalkan Ibunya untuk berbicara sendirian terlebih dahulu, dan setelah menunggu tiga puluh menit di depan pintu masuk pemakaman, Ibunya akhirnya muncul.

Mata Ibunya sedikit memerah tapi Naruto tahu Ibunya akan baik-baik saja. Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya Ibunya menangis setelah mengunjungi makam Ayahnya.

Menggunakan gilirannya ini, Naruto pergi dan menceritakan pengalamannya selama dua tahun lebih di kota Hokka. Dia meminta maaf pada Ayahnya karena telah meninggalkan Ibunya selama dua tahun dan memilih tidak kembali. Menceritakan beberapa alasannya yaitu karena dia tidak ingin membebani Ibunya dengan uang tiketnya yang kelewat mahal.

"Aku beruntung kami berbicara di telepon saat aku membohonginya―ugh, kalau tidak pasti dia sudah tahu aku berbohong dan menyeretku dari kota itu dengan menjewer telingaku. Tidak bisa dibayangkan berapa banyak rasa malu yang akan kurasakan jika itu terjadi ... benarkan, Ayah?"

Dia tidak terlalu mengenal Ayahnya. Sebenarnya semua memori yang berhubungan dengan Ayahnya adalah cerita dari Ibunya. Tapi dia bersyukur punya Ayah seperti Ayahnya―karena dia adalah pahlawan yang menyelamatkan sembilan nyawa sebelum tertimpa bangunan yang terbakar.

Ya, Ayahnya adalah pemadam kebakaran.

Dia tidak memberi tahu Ayahnya soal Kakashi, karena dia tidak ingin Ayahnya menghantui Kakashi. walau konsepnya kelihatan lucu di kepalanya―dia merasa tidak terlalu nyaman menceritakannya, bahkan pada orang yang sudah meninggal.

Pada akhirnya, dia menaruh bunga di atas kuburan itu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mendiang Ayahnya.

Naruto menghabiskan waktu mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang dia rindukan di kota dekat pegunungan ini. Terkadang dia pergi bersama teman masa kecilnya (Menma jika kalian penasaran―anak yang cukup gila jika menurut Naruto karena selalu mengajak Naruto berkelahi sewaktu kecil. Tapi karena Naruto selalu berakhir di kelas yang sama dengan anak ini, mereka jadi dekat dan akhirnya berteman ... walau Naruto sedikit enggan. Mereka masih berkelahi tapi karena sudah dewasa, frekuensinya dikurangi); terkadang dia pergi sendirian.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Apa kamu benar-benar harus pergi sekarang?" tanya Ibunya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Naruto mencoba untuk tidak mendesah keras karena ya, dia harus pergi sekarang.

"Iya, Bu. Aku harus pergi sekarang," jawab Naruto, mencoba untuk menghiraukan bagaimana orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ya, mereka sedang berada di stasiun kereta api karena Naruto sebentar lagi akan berangkat ke kota Hokka.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang? Kan baru tanggal tiga. Masih beberapa hari lagi sebelum kamu masuk libur."

"Iya, Bu. Tapi masih ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan dan laptopku kutinggalkan di sana."

Ibunya tidak menjawab dan suara pengumuman kereta Naruto akan segera tiba terdengar.

"Ugh, apa kalian berdua akan terus-terusan bersikap seperti itu?" kata Menma tiba-tiba. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa manusia kurang ajar yang satu ini ada di sini. Sebelumnya dia bilang kalau dia ingin mengantar kepergian Naruto―hal yang masih tidak Naruto mengerti. Tapi ya sudahlah.

"Kushi―Bibi Kushina, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil," kata Menma lagi mengoreksi panggilannya saat Ibu Naruto melempar tatapan mematikan padanya. "Kalian berdua membuatku malu ..." katanya lagi lalu melempar tatapannya ke lain tempat.

Ibunya masih memeluknya erat; sesuatu yang sudah dilakukannya saat Naruto mereka tiba di stasiun ini. "Kalau kau, Bocah kurang ajar, tidak ingin berada di sini―pergi sana!"

"Hmph. Bibi bertingkah seolah dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Dia akan kembali lagi saat liburan semester ini, benarkan Naruto? Dan saat dia kembali―aku bisa membuat wajahnya babak belur lagi."

Naruto mengeluarkan tawa meremehkannya―tawa yang selalu membuat Menma emosi karena tawa itu juga mengantarkan pesan _aku mengalahkanmu lebih banyak dari kamu mengalahkan aku._ Benar saja, wajahnya berubah masam dan dia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Hmph, kalau saja kamu tidak menolak tantanganku kemarin―aku bisa membuat wajahmu babak belur lebih cepat."

Balasan yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto terpotong oleh Ibunya, "Jangan ganggu momenku, Bocah. Naruto," kereta yang dinanti Naruto tiba, dan beberapa orang berdiri menanti pintu dibuka, "berjanjilah kamu akan datang lagi tahun ini, jangan buat Ibu kesepian dan harus ditemani Bocah tidak jelas ini."

"Iya, Bu. Aku berjanji―nanti aku kabari lagi kalau sudah jelas," jawab Naruto memeluk Ibunya sekali lagi dan menawarkan Menma kepalan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Bodoh," kata Naruto pada satu-satunya orang yang dia anggap teman baik di kota ini.

Menma meninju kepalan tangannya, "Sampai jumpa, Lemah." Dan Naruto tidak ragu untuk memutar matanya.

Naruto berjalan menuju kereta itu. "Da, Ibu," katanya untuk terakhir kali, saat dia akan melangkahkan kakinya ke atas kereta. Dia mendengar balasan Ibunya sesaat sebelum pintu kereta ditutup.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Naruto singgah di kota Moya dalam perjalanannya kembali ke Hokka. Niat Naruto adalah mengunjungi tempat yang tidak pernah dikunjunginya lagi sejak dia berusia empat tahun. Kedai ramen yang dianggap Naruto sebuah surga.

'Kedai Ramen Ichiraku' tertulis besar di spanduk di depannya. Lokasinya belum berubah sama sekali sejak terakhir Naruto mengunjunginya; di pinggir jalan dekat dengan stasiun kereta kota ini.

Dulu, ketika dia dan Ibunya mengunjungi kota ini―Ibunya sempat mengajaknya untuk makan di sini. Setelah lima mangkuk ramen berlalu, Naruto mengatakan bahwa ini adalah tempat favoritnya di dunia ini. Setelahnya ada adegan di mana Naruto kecil meminta Ibunya untuk pindah ke kota ini agar Naruto bisa makan ramen terenak sepanjang masa setiap hari.

Ibunya hanya tertawa kecil dan berkata bahwa dia tidak boleh makan ramen setiap hari karena itu tidak sehat. Ibunya juga berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa pindah karena terikat kontrak dengan rumah sakit di konoha―sesuatu yang Naruto tahu nantinya sebagai kebohongan Ibunya.

Sekarang berdiri tepat di seberang jalan depan kedai ini, Naruto merasakan nostalgia itu lagi. Menyesuaikan tas belakangnya, Naruto melanggari jalan lalu memasuki kedai itu―

Dan disambut dengan wajah yang sangat familiar.

"Ayame?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Ayame yang sedang mengurus sesuatu di balik konter mengangkat kepalanya dengan terkejut. "Naruto!? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin makan di sini. Kamu sendiri kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto balik. Saat ini tidak ada pelanggan yang datang di tempat ini, jadi kedai ini masih sepi.

"Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu ya, ini adalah kedai milik Ayahku―"

"Tunggu!" potong Naruto tiba-tiba. "Maksudmu Ayahmu memiliki kedai ramen terenak di dunia!?"

"Begitulah," jawab Ayame sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Ah, lalu kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi, mulai duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan.

"Sebenarnya aku mengambil cuti dari pekerjaanku di Hatake Industries, dan pulang ke kota ini untuk menengok Ayahku. Aku lakukan ini setiap tahun baru―tapi tahun lalu aku tidak melakukannya," kata Ayame. "Dan setiap aku liburan aku selalu membantunya berjualan di sini. Apa kamu pernah makan di sini sebelumnya?"

"Ya, aku pernah makan di sini sekali saat masih berumur empat tahun. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kelezatan ramen di tempat ini. Ini adalah makanan terenak di seluruh dunia dan tempat ini menghidangkan ramen yang terbaik."

Di saat itu perut Naruto memilih untuk memberi tahu status terkininya. Memang sih sejak kereta berhenti di kota ini, Naruto sudah memikirkan makanan ini dan memutuskan untuk mencicipinya lagi. Dan perutnya sangat setuju dengan rencananya itu.

"Oh," kata Ayame merespon pada suara perut Naruto. "Jadi mau pesan apa?"

"Ramennya tiga," jawab Naruto menaruh tasnya di sampingnya sehingga dia bisa leluasa bergerak.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar."

Dan Naruto menunggu.

Dia menghabiskan belasan mangkuk ramen dan masih berpikir untuk menambah lagi kalau saja dia tidak ingat tentang jadwal keberangkatan kereta menuju Hokka. Di tengah menghabiskan mangkuk ramennya, Naruto bertemu dengan Ayah Ayame.

"Panggil aku Teuchi," kata Ayah Ayame memperkenalkan diri.

Naruto menggeser satu lagi mangkuk ramennya dan menjawab, "Paman Teuchi, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan serius, ramen Paman adalah ramen terlezat di seluruh dunia!" kata Naruto, mengekspresikan cintanya pada ramen Ichiraku sekali lagi. "Tambah lagi!"

"Oh ya Paman," kata Naruto lagi menerima mangkuk dari Ayame. "Kenapa buka kedai ini tanggal begini? Maksudku bukankah ini baru tanggal tiga?"

"Karena ada pelanggan yang ingin makan ramen buatanku. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan mereka begitu saja karena mereka sudah menunggu dari tahun baru untuk makan di sini."

Lalu Paman Teuchi pergi ke belakang kedai meninggalkan dia dan Ayame sendirian lagi.

"Oh ya Naruto. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" kata Ayame.

Menelan semua mi yang ada di mulutnya, Naruto menjawab, "Apa itu?"

"Ini tentang Tuan Hatake," kata Ayame lagi dan Naruto menghentikan makannya untuk sementara.

Saat Naruto tidak berbicara lagi, Ayame lanjut berbicara. "Jadi begini, kamu tahu kan seberapa menakutkannya Tuan Hatake? Maksudku kamu sendiri mewawancarainya dan uh ... selamat."

Naruto mengangguk. Ya, dia tahu tentang seberapa menakutkannya Kakashi pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan menghabiskan waktu dengannya, bagian ingatan itu terasa seperti sebuah hayalan belaka.

"Saat itu aku sedang jaga malam, dan Tuan Hatake keluar dari lift di lantai satu. Aku bingung―bukan karena dia keluar di lantai satu; memang dia tidak biasa pulang menggunakan lantai satu karena langsung turun ke tempat parkir di basement―tapi karena dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menurutku. Dia keluar dari lift itu dan menatap ponselnya sambil berjalan. Lalu―lalu dia tersenyum, sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku lihat dia lakukan sejak aku pertama bekerja di tempat itu."

Oke, Naruto bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Ayame menceritakan ini padanya. Karena Ayame tidak mungkin tahu soal hubungannya dengan Kakashi―itu adalah sebuah rahasia. Hanya untuk memastikan, dia bertanya, "Er ... jadi kenapa kamu menceritakan ini padaku? Dan apa yang mau kamu tanyakan?"

"Ini mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya semua itu berhubungan denganmu."

Wanita dan intuisi mereka. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Um ... aku tidak pernah melihatmu keluar dan memberikan nomor teleponku padamu. Ingatkan aku bilang aku ingin berteman denganmu? Maksudku, entah kamu sudah dimakan hidup-hidup olehnya atau sesuatu yang lain terjadi."

Dan Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana sesuatu yang lain itu mengarah pada semua ini berhubungan dengan Naruto dan Ayame mencurigai hubungannya dengan Kakashi. Karena jujur saja semua itu rahasia. Kakashi tidak ingin mengekspos hubungan mereka ke dunia luar karena yang mereka punya hanyalah perjanjian.

Dan mungkin ada rasa sakit di dada Naruto karena hal ini tapi Naruto mencoba menghiraukannya.

"Oh―oh, kamu tidak perlu menceritakan apa pun padaku. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa Tuan Hatake terlihat sangat tampan saat dia tersenyum seperti itu." Ya, Naruto setuju dengannya soal itu. "Sayang dia sangat menakutkan."

Yang bisa Naruto lakukan adalah tersenyum dan kembali makan. Saat dia selesai makan, dia menerima nomor telepon Ayame, karena sebelumnya mereka tidak sempat melakukannya.

Setelah dia membayar semuanya, dan melihat Ayame dan Paman Teuchi berdiri di depan kedai mereka lalu membungkuk dan berkata serempak, "Datang lagi ya!" Naruto berjalan menuju stasiun kereta untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Hokka.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Naruto bertemu dengan Kakashi lagi sehari setelah dia tiba di kota Hokka. Melihat bagaimana Kakashi langsung menyambutnya dengan mendorongnya ke tembok terdekat dan menciuminya―Naruto yakin Kakashi menghabiskan natalnya sendirian.

Tapi dia tidak sempat merasakan perasaan bersalah, karena saat itu yang dia rasakan hanyalah nafsu dan rindu.

Dia akhirnya menginap di Kakashi dan mengerjakan tugasnya di sana―membalas pesan Gaara yang menanyakan keberadaannya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia menginap di Kakashi.

Semua ini terasa sangat normal dan sempurna.

Tentu saja saat itulah semuanya mulai menuju petaka.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Baru pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini _iphone_ _apple_ milik Naruto gagal total mengusir kebosanannya. Aplikasi yang tengah berjalan― _dragon city_ jika ada yang penasaran―rasanya jadi seperti hal yang buang-buang waktu. Semuanya karena pesannya untuk Kakashi sejak tadi pagi belum dibalas sampai sekarang―pukul dua belas siang lewat beberapa menit.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di salah satu kafe sederhana di kota Hokka; kafe yang letaknya di depan restoran ternama kota ini. Dia sudah berada di sini selama tiga puluh menit, dan selama itu dia belum menyentuh gelas coklat mint _latte_ sama sekali.

Menaruh ponselnya dengan malas di atas meja, Naruto memandang ke luar jendela―hal yang mudah dilakukannya karena mejanya berada tepat di sebelah jendela kafe itu.

Tujuan awal Naruto ke sini adalah menemani Gaara melakukan salah satu wawancaranya. Awalnya dia datang bersama Gaara, memesan meja dan minuman. Lalu Narasumber Gaara akhirnya muncul dan Gaara beserta Narasumbernya pindah ke meja sendiri; meninggalkan Naruto sendirian tenggelam dalam kebosanan.

Alasan sebenarnya Naruto datang bersama Gaara adalah karena dia malas tinggal di apartemen terus-menerus. Ya, hari ini hari selasa dan dia tidak punya alasan untuk keluar dari apartemen itu selain pergi kuliah nanti sore. Terlebih lagi dengan Kakashi yang sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis sejak seminggu yang lalu―hari-hari Naruto dihabiskan dengan pergi kampus, dan tiduran di dalam apartemen (sesekali mengerjakan tugas kalau dia sedang rajin).

Jadi ketika Gaara mengajaknya ke kafe ini untuk salah satu wawancaranya, Naruto langsung menerimanya. Tidak masalah sih kalau dia harus bosan di sini karena sama saja keadaannya jika dia tinggal di apartemen.

Naruto mengangkat gelas yang ada di depannya dan meminumnya; tidak peduli jika minuman itu sudah dingin.

Tiga menit yang lalu, Gaara telah selesai dengan wawancaranya. Tapi temannya itu kembali ke meja Naruto hanya untuk mengatakan, "Aku harus pergi ke kamar kecil, tunggu sebentar." Dan ya, sudah tiga menit Gaara dan belum kembali. Naruto mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang sedang temannya lakukan―mungkin dia sedang merayu gadis barista yang juga sudah hilang beberapa menit yang lalu atau dia sedang melakukan hal yang lain.

Lalu dia melihat sesuatu yang familiar di luar kafe. Mobil mewah Kakashi―yang biasa menjemput Naruto, berhenti tepat di depan restoran itu.

Sedikit kebingungan, Naruto menggeser posisinya agar dia dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi. Dan sesuatu yang menyakitkan datang ke pandangannya.

Keluar dari pintu restoran itu, Kakashi bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik dalam rangkulannya. Wanita itu memiliki rambut coklat panjang yang tidak diikat. Ada dua tanda ungu di kedua pipinya, dan saat dia tersenyum; seperti menyinari dunia. Dia lebih pendek dari Kakashi, tapi sangat cocok berada di dalam pelukan Kakashi.

Wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu lalu tertawa, dan Kakashi yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum―senyuman asli, bukan senyuman palsu yang sering dia tampilkan di publik. Wanita itu tersenyum lagi lalu mencubit pipi Kakashi.

Begitu mereka tiba di mobil Kakashi, sebelum Kakashi membukakan pintu layaknya seorang _gentle man,_ dia sempat mencium pipi wanita tersebut. Setelahnya dia masuk mengikuti wanita itu dan mobilnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan restoran itu.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap semua itu dengan tubuh yang perlahan mulai lemas.

Ya Tuhan, mengapa dia sangat teramat bodoh. Tentu saja Kakashi punya pacar wanita cantik―orang seperti Kakashi punya seribu satu alasan untuk memiliki pacar seperti wanita itu. Yang terutama adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa Naruto berikan pada Kakashi; keturunan.

Sekarang beberapa hal menjadi jelas untuk Naruto. Telepon yang tidak diangkat, pesan yang sampai sekarang belum dibalas, Kakashi membatalkan kencan mereka, dan Kakashi pasti menghabiskan natalnya bersama wanita itu. Rasanya Naruto ingin menghantam kepalanya berulang-ulang kali ke atas meja ini.

Rasa iri bercampur sedih membuncah dalam dirinya. Dia iri dengan wanita itu karena dia bisa mengumbar kasih sayangnya dengan Kakashi di publik, dia bisa membuat Kakashi tersenyum hangat di depan semua orang, dia bisa memberikan pernikahan tanpa dicibir orang lain karena kesamaan gender, dan dia bisa memberikan Kakashi penerus untuk perusahaannya.

Tapi yang paling menyakitkan dan yang paling membuat Naruto iri adalah, wanita itu bisa memiliki hubungan pasti dengan Kakashi sedangkan Naruto hanya memiliki perjanjian. Satu perjanjian yang sepertinya tidak akan berkembang.

Ya, seperti itulah kenyataannya. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak hubungan seks yang mereka lakukan, pada akhirnya Naruto hanyalah sebuah rahasia gelap yang tidak akan diceritakan pada publik. Sesuatu yang telah Kakashi simpan selama hampir satu tahun di dalam apartemennya. Ya, sebatas itulah Naruto.

Dia tidak punya hak untuk melarang Kakashi memilih orang lain, walau dalam hati dia berteriak apakah dirinya tidak cukup untuk Kakashi.

Telapak tangan menyentuh pundaknya, dan Naruto memindahkan pandangannya dari depan restoran itu untuk melihat siapa pemiliknya. Gaara, duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum walau dia yakin yang keluar adalah sebuah ringisan bukan senyuman.

"Serius Naruto, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang berduka?" tanya Gaara lagi dengan nada yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto. "Aku tidak yakin aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki masalahku." Naruto menyentuh telapak tangan Gaara yang memegang pundaknya dan meremasnya. "Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

"Hey, aku ini temanmu, sudah pasti aku akan bertanya jika ada yang salah. Tapi serius kamu tidak butuh bantuanku?"

Naruto tersenyum, senyuman asli yang tidak bercampur dengan rasa sedih karena bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Gaara. "Ini bukan masalah yang bisa kamu bantu, Gaara. Tapi tidak apa karena aku bisa mengatasi masalah ini sendirian."

"Oke ..." jawab Gaara walau dia terdengar tidak yakin. "Mau pergi dari sini?" tanya Gaara, dan Naruto bersyukur untuk pergantian subyek pertanyaannya.

Mengangguk kecil, Naruto bangun dan berjalan mengikuti Gaara keluar.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Kakashi mengiriminya pesan jam lima lewat, saat Naruto masih berada di dalam kelasnya. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan segala kemungkinan tentang mengapa Kakashi baru membalas pesannya sekarang.

Pesan itu dibaca Naruto beberapa menit setelah jam kuliahnya berakhir. Menggunakan alasan masih di kelas dan harus mematikan ponselnya sementara waktu, Naruto membalas pesan Kakashi dengan terlambat. Tidak beberapa detik kemudian, Kakashi membalas pesannya lagi; mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyuruh orang menjemput Naruto di apartemennya dalam tiga puluh menit lagi.

Sejujurnya, ada bagian dari dirinya yang enggan untuk menemui Kakashi lagi karena bagian itu takut begitu dia tiba di sana, Kakashi malah membatalkan segala perjanjian mereka. Sulit baginya untuk membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan lagi jika Kakashi meninggalkannya. Contohnya saja baru seminggu dia ditinggalkan tapi dampaknya sudah sangat dirasakan.

Mungkin Naruto bisa bangkit lagi tapi untuk waktu yang lama. Dan dengan akhir masa kuliahnya yang semakin dekat dan berbagai keperluan lain―Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin depresi karena ditinggalkan Kakashi.

Ada bagian lain lagi yang marah dengan Kakashi, karena setelah sekian lama, apa Kakashi benar-benar tidak berpikir hal yang dilakukannya bisa menyakiti Naruto? Memang sih, mereka cuman memiliki perjanjian―tapi cinta datang karena rasa terbiasa, dan Naruto tidak bisa menghindar dari kenyataan bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada Kakashi.

Dan ada bagian lagi yang ingin tahu kebenarannya. Apakah Kakashi benar memiliki pacar, dan apakah ... apakah Kakashi ingin membatalkan semua perjanjiannya setelah dia tahu bahwa Naruto melihatnya jalan bersama pacarnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya jika Kakashi membatalkan semuanya. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang jika disakiti suka mendendam. Dia tidak akan menceritakan hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Kakashi ke publik. Dia tidak sekeji itu.

Perjalanan dari kampus ke apartemennya hanya ditempuh dalam lima detik. Di dalam apartemen tidak ada siapa pun jadi Naruto mengira bahwa Gaara mungkin sedang keluar―entah ke mana. Dia mandi, ganti baju dan menunggu hingga sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu. Kemudian dia keluar, menaiki mobil Kakashi yang sudah menunggu di sana.

Yang dilakukannya Naruto hanyalah menatap keluar jendela, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya agar dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang menyedihkan di mata Kakashi. Dan Naruto berhasil melakukannya tidak lama sebelum mobil sampai ke apartemen Kakashi.

Saat Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemen Kakashi dan disambut dengan senyuman lebar, seluruh usaha yang dilakukannya seperti terbuang ke tempat sampah.

Kedua mata Kakashi menyipit saat dia tersenyum dan kerutan di sudutnya membuat dia terlihat ramah dan mudah dicintai. Nada suara yang digunakan saat memanggil Naruto bagai melodi siren yang membuat Naruto tenggelam. Dan saat dia meraih Naruto―tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat menjabarkan perasaan yang dialami Naruto.

Ya Tuhan, Naruto sudah terlanjur cinta pada Kakashi, dia sangat mencintainya hingga dadanya sakit memikirkan jika semua ini akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat.

Naruto ingin egois. Dia ingin memiliki Kakashi hanya untuk dirinya. Dia ingin Kakashi untuk menyimpannya, menjadikan Naruto satu-satunya yang bisa menghangatkan tempat tidurnya. Naruto ingin termasuk dalam orang-orang yang dianggap sangat penting oleh Kakashi. Dia ingin kisah mereka berakhir hanya ketika maut memisahkan di dunia ini. Dan yang terpenting, dia ingin Kakashi mencintainya sama seperti Naruto mencintai Kakashi.

Tapi keputusan tidak berada di tangannya. Tidak peduli seberapa besar Naruto menginginkan Kakashi, bukan dia yang memulai semua perjanjian ini. Naruto memang bisa mengakhiri semua ini (walau dia tidak ingin melakukannya sih) tapi dia tidak bisa memaksa Kakashi untuk mencintainya, dia tidak mungkin memaksa Kakashi untuk menempuh hubungan mereka lebih tinggi dari sekedar _friends with benefits_.

Karena itu dia mencoba untuk memanfaatkan kedekatan yang sepertinya akan berakhir ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Mencoba untuk menikmatinya sebelum semuanya habis. Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan bahwa semua ini akan segera berakhir begitu Kakashi bosan dengannya.

Rambut perak Kakashi masih sedikit basah, dan Naruto sekali lagi tidak ingin membayangkan segala hal yang sudah terjadi sebelum dia datang ke mari.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi saat mereka makan makanan yang dimasak Kakashi. Rupanya Naruto tidak berbakat untuk menjadi aktor karena dia gagal menyembunyikan rasa gundah di hatinya.

Dia mencoba tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dimengerti Naruto. Makanan yang ada di hadapannya tidak seenak biasanya. Ditambah dengan nafsu makan yang menurun akibat suasana hati yang buruk, bukan sebuah kejutan jika makanan Naruto tidak habis dilahap. Ya, sekarang Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Naruto ada apa?" tanya Kakashi lagi saat mereka berada di kamarnya dan Naruto duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. "Serius, beri tahu aku kalau ada masalah." Ada yang berbeda dari cara bahasa tubuh Kakashi, seolah dia sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu menyelesaikannya jika kamu menyimpan semuanya," kata Kakashi lagi, dan rasanya Naruto ingin tertawa hampa. Kakashi tidak akan bisa membantu Naruto dalam hal ini karena dia tidak mungkin memaksakan dirinya untuk mencintai Naruto. Dan sejujurnya, Naruto takut membicarakan hal ini pada Kakashi. Dia takut Kakashi akan mengakhiri semuanya begitu dia dengar soal perasaan Naruto.

Naruto bergerak, mencium Kakashi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tindakan itu rupanya tidak diantisipasi oleh Kakashi karena butuh beberapa saat untuknya membalas ciuman Naruto. Kakashi balas menciumnya tapi kemudian dia menarik kepala Naruto hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda di mata Kakashi saat dia menatap Naruto. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya selama dia bersama Kakashi. Dan Naruto tidak bisa mengartikannya. Itu membuatnya takut―bertambah takut.

"Katakan saja padaku apa masalahnya," kata Kakashi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tangannya berada di belakang kepala Naruto, tapi tidak mengekangnya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit-langit sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ya, dia harus memberi tahu Kakashi sekarang. Jika semuanya berakhir saat ini, setidaknya Naruto sudah mendapatkan ciuman perpisahannya.

"Apa kamu sudah punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kakashi mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kamu sudah punya pacar? Aku ... aku melihatmu keluar dari restoran bersama seorang wanita tadi siang, dan kalian―jadi apa kamu sudah punya pacar?"

Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu dia melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang kepala Naruto dan bangkit berdiri. Naruto mencoba untuk terus bernapas dari hantaman rasa kecewa ketika Kakashi berbalik tanpa mengatakan apa pun padanya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup mata. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak dia mencoba untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk momen seperti ini; semua itu bagaikan tidak berarti begitu momen ini dirasakan.

Bagaimana caranya seseorang bisa bertahan dari patah hati?

Sentuhan telapak tangan di pundaknya membuat Naruto membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Mungkin Kakashi ingin dia keluar dari apartemen ini sekarang. Tapi Kakashi duduk kembali di tempatnya tadi dan tangannya memegang sesuatu; bingkai foto.

"Lihat ini," kata Kakashi menunjukkan isi bingkai itu pada Naruto. Di dalamnya ada foto tentang tiga remaja. Ketiganya berdiri menghadap ke kamera berdampingan. Di bagian paling kiri ada Kakashi; dia terlihat tidak jauh beda dengan yang sekarang, hanya saja matanya masih hitam keduanya. Di bagian tengah ada wanita yang tadi siang Naruto lihat; ya dia juga mengenalnya. Tapi di bagian paling kanan ada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya. Anak itu menggunakan kaca mata ski di kepalanya (entah untuk apa) yang menempel ke rambut hitamnya. Matanya juga hitam dan dia melihat ke arah Kakashi dengan tatapan terganggu.

"Ini Rin," Kakashi menunjuk ke foto gadis yang berdiri di tengah. "Dia gadis yang kamu lihat tadi siang." Naruto menarik napas panjang lagi. "Dan ini Obito; suami Rin."

Oh ... tunggu, apa? Jadi Naruto hanya salah kira?

Dia melihat ke wajah Kakashi tapi yang dilihatnya bukan sesuatu yang diinginkan. Ekspresi di wajah itu sama sekali tidak berubah dari sebelumnya. Oh benar ... walau rasa cemburu Naruto sudah hilang dan dugaannya dikonfirmasi sebagai hal yang salah, itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa hubungan keduanya hanyalah sekedar perjanjian.

"Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku. Hanya keduanya sejak aku remaja. Di tempat mereka, aku habiskan hari liburku. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Obito, dan aku bersama Rin membelikan kado untuknya tadi pagi dan makan di restoran sebelum dia pulang." Kakashi menghela napasnya. "Aku berpikir untuk membawamu ke sana ..." Naruto bisa merasakan ada kata 'tapi' tersangkut di sana dan dia hanya bisa memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. "Apa kamu mau keluar dari semua ini?"

Sekali lagi Kakashi benar-benar membuat Naruto bingung. "Tidak. Mengapa kamu berpikiran seperti itu?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil tapi tidak ada humor di sana. Dia melepas bingkai foto itu di atas tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju jendela―jendela yang di sampingnya terdapat bingkai foto hadiah dari Kakashi untuk Naruto; untuk menampung segala foto selfie yang diambilnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan ini," kata Kakashi tidak melihat ke arah Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin kamu melakukan ini lagi," kata Kakashi lagi, dan Naruto hanya bisa menarik napasnya dengan tersendat karena ketakutan terbesarnya baru saja terwujud. "Aku tidak bodoh berpikir bahwa semuanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginanku."

Naruto mencoba untuk tidak menatap belakang tubuh Kakashi, menatap ke bingkai foto yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Kakashi sambil menatapnya, tidak ingin saja.

Kakashi menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak kedengaran dengan jelas di telinga Naruto, lalu dia berbicara lagi dengan suara yang normal. "Aku masih akan membiayaimu, tapi kamu tidak perlu melakukan ini lagi," kata Kakashi tapi Naruto tidak mendengarkannya lagi. Perhatiannya kini tertuju sepenuhnya pada bingkai foto yang menampung seninya dan _selfie_ mereka.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik di bingkai foto itu. Kini Naruto benar-benar memperhatikannya, ada foto yang memiliki kunci pada hubungan mereka. Di salah satu foto, Naruto melihat ke arah kamera dengan senyuman lebar dan Kakashi menatapnya ... menatapnya dengan perasaan terbuka untuk dilihat orang lain.

Naruto adalah seorang penulis. Dia juga adalah seorang pelukis. Karena kedua hal ini dia bisa mengapresiasi dengan sepenuhnya karya dari kedua bidang. Naruto bisa merasakan perasaan yang disampaikan seorang pelukis pada karya dengan jelas, begitu juga dengan melihat perasaan seseorang lewat foto ketika orang itu menunjukkannya.

Dan Kakashi menatapnya dengan perasaan sayang yang terpancar kuat, bahkan bisa membuat siapa pun yang melihat merasa kagum.

Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak pernah melihat foto ini sebelumnya? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memeriksa kembali semua _selfie_ yang telah diambilnya? Karena tentunya dia bisa melihat harapan yang terkandung dalam diri Kakashi sesegera mungkin.

Dia tertawa, karena sejujurnya ini terlalu lucu. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang menjadi idiot karena cinta. Mereka saling mencintai tapi sama sekali tidak menyadarinya karena mereka terlalu terpaku pada perasaan mereka hingga tidak menyadari perasaan yang lain.

Sekarang setelah Naruto mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia bisa melihat segala saat di mana Kakashi membuktikan perasaannya. Ucapannya soal semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan, senyuman yang dilihat Ayame, hadiah natal mereka, segala keinginannya untuk mengetahui masalah Naruto, saat dia tidak marah karena kado ulang tahunnya, keinginannya untuk selalu melihat ekspresi Naruto saat berhubungan seks. Segala macam pesan singkat yang dia kirimkan saat Naruto pulang kampung, teleponnya―Naruto yakin karena Kakashi rindu suara Naruto, dan ajakan Kakashi bertemu kedua temannya yang tidak sempat dilakukannya.

Dan tatapan Kakashi yang tidak bisa dibaca Naruto, itu adalah rasa takut. Dia ketakutan karena dia mengartikan ciuman itu sebagai, _Naruto tidak ingin melakukan ini lagi tapi memaksa dirinya untuk terus melakukannya karena takut kehilangan uang_.

Mereka berdua benar-benar idiot.

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sekarang. Semua perasaan gundah yang tadi dia rasakan kini pergi begitu saja. Dia terus tertawa sampai lemas di tempat tidur dan memegang perutnya; sampai ada air mata di sudut matanya. Sedikit histeris memang tawanya, tapi setelah semuanya ini adalah tawa lega karena dia berhasil melewatinya.

Dia menutup matanya; tertawa; terbatuk; merasakan tempat tidur tertekan; membuka mata untuk melihat Kakashi tepat di atasnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi. Wajahnya tidak setakut tadi dan kini ada sedikit harapan di matanya. "Kenapa kamu tertawa seperti itu?"

Naruto menghentikan laju tawanya, hanya tersenyum lebar dan menjawab. "Kita berdua idiot."

Dia memegang kedua pipi Kakashi dan menariknya ke bawah untuk bertemu bibir Naruto. Mereka berciuman, dan meskipun itu bukan ciuman terbaik mereka tapi Naruto bahagia karena dia bisa melakukannya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Bodoh," kata Naruto saat mereka berhenti untuk menarik napas. Dia memang tidak melepaskan Kakashi tadi saat mereka berciuman karena takut bahwa orang idiot di atasnya ini melepasnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai aku yakin aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Melihat harapan yang terpancar kuat di mata Kakashi adalah hadiah terindah untuk Naruto setelah melewati ujian ini.

* * *

END

* * *

#hah #tebarkonfeti 13 ribu kata... satu minggu lebih... akhirnya selesai, #nangisbahagia.

Sebentar saya fanboying dulu soal cerita ini, (dasar dua orang idiott, :3).

#bersihintenggorokan.

Disclaimer: Fifty Shades series © E L James.

Oke, seperti yang aku bilang di atas. Alasan aku naruh disclaimer ini karena fifty shade ceritanya mengenai siswa yang dibiayai ama miliyuner. Cerita ini adalah fusionnya walau aku sendiri belum pernah membaca atau melihat fifty shade of grey. So, yeah...

KakaNaru ini sejujurnya adalah OTPku yang sebenarnya di fandom ini. Beberapa minggu lalu aku penasaran ama pair ini di seksi bahasa indonesianya. Yang aku temuin ngecewaiin (bahkan punyaku sendiri) jadi aku mutusin untuk nyumbang fic ini ke fandom ini. dan, yah, seperti inilah jadinya, :3 :3, walau aku sendiri yang ngisi di sini nggak apa deh, aku udah bahagia, :3.

Hal paling sulit dalam menulis fanfiksi ini adalah menulis adegan seks dan BDSM-nya tanpa melanggar aturan di . Oh dan dirty talk-nya. Ketiga hal ini yang bikin aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di cerita ini, sampai teman-temanku heran karena aku masih betah di satu cerita setelah satu minggu.

Crash Nitro Kart adalah game favoritku di hape. Game itu juga ada di Xbox kalau kalian penasaran. Sedangkan dragon city adalah satu dari dua gem favoritku di facebook. Yang satunya lagi Criminal Case, XD.

Setelah ini aku akan hiatus, well, karena pendaftaran sbmptn udah dekat jadi harus fokus ama hal ini. Makasih ya buat yang udah ngedukung aku.

Oh, jadi mengenai wajah asli Kakashi yang udah keliatan. Jujur, demi apa waktu aku nulis ini udah beberapa hari duluan baru liat muka asli Kakashi. dan tahi lalatnyaaaaaaaa,,,, sempet bikin aku stress karena harus edit lagi dari awal (lelah), tapi nggak apa lah. Hitung-hitung sekalian ngeedit typo.

Um... Denka itu kucing penjaga di gedung klan Uchiha. Yeah, beberapa karakter di sedikit OOC tapi karena ini AU jadi kurasa bisa dimaklumi. Dan memang sih aku mencoba untuk menyetir dia kembali ke IC walau itu adalah hal yang sulit. Dan Minato jadi pemadam kebakaran! Oke cukup.

Sepertinya sudah terlalu panjang saya curhat di sini. Terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini dan membaca sampai di bagian bawah ini. Aku tahu nggak banyak orang mau membaca cerita sepanjang ini apalagi one shot makanya aku mau terima kasih sama kalian semua yang udah bertahan sampai di sini.

Yang review aku doain lulus UN semua, amin :3. Byeeeee!

btw mengenai liftnya ... itu yang sering aku lakuin sih, XD XD (nasib tinggal di kota terpencil). dan tolong beri tahu aku jika menemukan typo. ada yang salah dengan ffn dan aku baru aja menemukan typo yang rasanya mustahil untuk aku lewatkan ... ditambah beberapa kalimat baru. #sigh


End file.
